


Where They Work

by Grxffxn_Txler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grxffxn_Txler/pseuds/Grxffxn_Txler
Summary: Keith had never expected to be a pole dancing, stripper working in a London gay club, lipsyncing every other night, but life just throws you things and you need to deal with them. He had worked there since the day after his eighteenth birthday, so, as soon as it was legal to.Other than his fast paced night life, his day to day life was normal for a nineteen year old. Withoutwhat he did, you'd think his life was completely normal, because, for the most part, it was.That was until one man walks into his life and flips it upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jesus, Pidge, I need to be able to breathe on stage tonight. Are you actually trying to kill me!?" I grumbled as they drew the corsette yet tighter around my sides. I could feel their eyeroll as I gripped the dressing room table, preparing for the next constriction.

"Yeah, well tough luck. You're lipsyncing Taylor Swift, and plus, you agreed to wear it the other day." They smirked as they pulled on the chords one last time.

"Wait, why don't I remember this?" I turned to them after they had finished, a brow raised.  
"You fell asleep when we were deciding this stuff the other day and you agree to everything in your sleep." They chuckled, standing back to look at what they'd done.

"I'll get you back for this Pidgeon." I grumble, swiping on one last coat of red lipstick and somehow fitting my feet into the heels Pidge had brought for me to wear. They had snakes on so to them seemed perfect for lipsyncing 'Look What You Made Me Do'. The heels were in their size so I'm not sure how my size eight fit into their tiny size five and a half.

"Hey, you've got ten minutes, Keith. You ready?" Shiro walked into the room, raising a brow at me.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed, believe it or not, I do have stage fright, and, like any other person who goes on a platform to lypsync to famous songs or take off their clothes, the fear was doubled.

Had I put on weight since last time I performed? Where my teeth white enough? Is my makeup coming off? Do I remember the words?

Theese are only a few of a million questions spiralling in my head as I frantically prepared in the last few moments I had left.  
"Keith, Pidge, time's up. Pidge, you need to go introduce him, then the intro will start and Keith comes on from the center back. The rest you already know." He held the door open for Pidge as they walked through and up the steps into the blaring music and flashing lights.

It's only lipsyncing, you've done it hundreds of times. The worst that can happen is you go wrong, and that's not happened yet, even if it does, it's one performance on one night, no one will remember you from all the other acts. But then again, I was the end act, oh fuck it, I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it.

I calmed myself as I was lead to the door, attaching the fake microphone to my cheek. Hearing the music start, I treaded quickly up the steps, slowing as I got to the top.

The mist crawled over the floor I stood on and I remembered the thrill of why I do this.

*****

_3rd person_

Lance had hated this song since it came out. He didn't know why, he just didn't.

He was sat in the front row, so had a fairly decent view of the person who walked out, taking their stance on the stage. The show wasn't even the reason he was here but he thought stopping by wouldn't do any harm. He continued watching as the boy's head snapped up.

' _I don't like your little games,_  
_Don't like your tilted stage,'_

He stepped, one heel infront of the other, towards the front of the stage as the stereos blasted the lyrics.

 _'The role you made me play,_  
_Of the fool, now I don't like you."_

He was now at the front of the stage, kneeling down, leaning over the edge staring at the audience members, pointing and winking at them. A seductive smile graced his lips as he continued.

 _'I don't like your perfect crime,_  
_How you laugh when you lie,_  
_You said the gun was mine,_  
_Isn't cool, no, I don't like you, Oh!"_

By the time Keith had finished those words, he had made his way around to Lance and had virtually moaned directly in his face. Sadly, his mini heaven had lasted less than a second as Keith continued the song.

Walking backwards, he mouthed the lyrics in time perfectly. The moves fit into the music precisely, no room for error. This standard continued for the rest of the piece, leaving Lance sat in awe, staring up at the boy dancing infront of him.

Once the song had finished, an uproar of cheers and clapping was heard all around from the people surrounding the stage, including, and especially, Lance. The pale boy liesurely strolled around the edge of the rounded stage, taking in any and all cash he was handed.

Lance handed him a ten, winking slightly, causing him to blush a small amount, but somehow still keeping his seductive features. He quickly continued, returning to the centre of the stage to do a small bow.  
"Thank you all, and goodnight!" He yelled, giving a big final wave and beaming as he turned to walk away from the cheering crowd.

Two unexpected things had happened in this show, Keith got everything right down to the smallest detail and Lance had grown to love a song he hated mere minutes ago.

*****

_Lance's POV_

Finally, finally I've got a good paying job. It's not ideal, working in a gay strip club, but at least I won't be working three jobs and skipping every other meal to keep the roof over my head.

I sighed stepping into the night, feeling the cool air slap against my cheeks. I began making my way home step by step, pulling the large jacket tight around my sides as icey shivers were sent sliding down my spine.

God, I hate the cold.

I reached my apartment door, immediatly unlocking it, I slipped inside. The temperature in here was warmer, but not by much. I pulled my coat off, dumping my keys on their hook as I picked up the small creature prawling around my feet.

"Hey there, Luna. You miss daddy?" I chuckled as my Russian Blue kitten licked at my cheek, pushing her tiny paws onto my chest.  
I would have been all alone here without her, she was all he company I needed, for the most part at least. A friends cat had kittens and this is the little one was given to me.

I petted her fur as I walked through to the kitchen, grabbing her cat food from the cupboard. I pour a few biscuits into her bowl, placing her down beside it on the counter as she nibbled through her food. As I watched her, grew painfully aware of how hugry I actually was.

Placing her food back, I rummaged through the fridge and cupboard for anything to eat. I had a carrot, half a pint of milk, a shrivelled apple and an old packet of instant noodles. I grumbled while flicking on the kettle, emptying the crushed up packet into a bowl.

Pouring on the water, I stabbed at the stale noodles boredly. They hadn't properly cooked but I still chewed on the bland tasting food. I had eaten the whole bowl within seconds, most of it being entirely raw. I washed the bowl and fork, leaving them on the draining board.

"Luna, I'm off to bed. C'mon." I mumble, picking her up once she had finished her late night dinner. In my galf asleep, absent minded state, I barely noticed Luna crawl onto my shoulder.

I made my way through to my bedroom, flicking off the lights on the way. Entering my room, I kicked off ny shoes and placed Luna onto the floor. By the time my shoes were off, I was nearly unconcious so as I flopped onto my bed, I struggled to take my shirt off. It ended up off my torso but still cliging to my arms. I decided to leave it, crawling under the crisp sheets.

That last thing I could remember was a soft creature crawling in besides me, purring as I fell out of conciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Keith's POV_

I entered through the employee's entrance, tying my hair up into a loose top knot as I did so.  
"Pidge, you in yet?" I called around the, for the most part, empty room.  
"They're fixing the lights." Shiro stated, flicking through the check list for tonight.

"Yeah, I'm up here!" A voice called from above me. I looked up to see them sat on the lighting stand, over a fourty five foot drop beneath them and a hard dance floor.  
"Jesus fucked, Pidgeon!? What the hell!?" I screamed, my heart racing a million beats a minute. Shiro gave me a disappointed glance, he hated when I swore, but right now I had no choice in what I was saying.

"The green light bust after your performance last night. I'm just fixing it, I'll be done in a second." They called back down, as though they couldn't die at any second.  
"Pidge, do you know how much you could hurt yourself if you fell from there? Get down now!" I was terrified, if they die I might as well kill myself right then and there. That's not even a joke at this point, I don't know what I would do without them.

"It's fine, I'm almost done!" They called back down, leaning over the edge to look at me upside down, their legs wrapped around the beam they were sat on.

I shrieked as they nearly lost their balance. I may or may not have a (really bad) fear of heights.  
"Pidge, please, please don't die." Tears were in my eyes, threatening to slip out and down my cheeks as they finished their work.

"Hey, hey, look I'm done, I'll be down in a sec'." They smiled down at me as they stepped along the narrow walk way, carrying their tool box with them as they disappeared backstage.

Leaping onto the stage, I threw myself through the backstage door, plumeting down the steps behind it. Entering the room, I saw Pidge coming down a thin set of steps unrolling their sleeves and dumping their things down on the side. Immediatly wrapping my arms around their tiny shoulders, I caught them off gaurd.

"Never scare me that badly again, ever." I mumble into their soft pale brown hair. Small beads of tears were pooling on my cheeks, but no one needed to know that.  
"Hey, I've done it hundred of times before, and look, I'm fine." They smile lightly, letting go of me.

"Wait, hundreds!?" I squeaked as what their words sunk in.  
"This is why I didn't tell you. It's fine trust me. We can talk about it later if you want, but right now there something more important. Keith, this is Lance, he's starting work here tonight." They smiled gesturing to the boy who was awkwardly sat in one of the chairs beside the wall. He quickly stood up as I swiftly wiped the tears away from beneath my eyes.

He looked familiar.

"Uhm, hey." He mumbled slightly, I could tell he felt weird, I'm not suprised, it's his first day working in a gay club, it's not easy.  
"Hi." I chuckle back remembering where I knew him from, my show last night, he was the guy I pretty much moaned at when performing. Poor sod.

"He's going to be serving drinks, today at least." Pidge smiled, clearing up any questions I had.  
"So, should we show you where you'll be working?" They chuckled, dragging us both by the wrist out of backstage and towards the bar.

"Lance, you'll be serving drinks here tonight, the specific jobs switch around a fair bit and we do sometimes need back up dancers when people are sick so you might have to fill in for them." They rambled as they pulled us both behind the bar.  
"Lance, Hunk's gonna teach you some stuff about the drinks we sell and how to make 'em. Keith, you also need to learn some of this, you've not been behind the bar in months, you need to know how to make the new ones." They smiled, leaving us behind the bar with Hunk, most likely going to fix something.

"Wait, why aren't you doing this too?" I yelled after them as they began leaving.  
"Oh, I did it earlier, have a good time!" They called as they ran off behind the stage.

"Hey, Hunk." I smile at the man sat on a bar stool he had moved around the side. I perched myself on the edge of the bar, crossing one of my legs over the other.  
"Keith, when you fall I'm not going to catch you." He chuckled standing from his stool.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Didn't you need to teach us something about drinks?" I joked, leaning back, listening to him speak.

He showed Lance how to make the drinks we already served, I had the joy of trying them to make sure they tasted right, not a great idea when it comes to me being pretty much a light weight.  
I was joined in when he began teaching us the new ones. The three all seemed to be over-priced, fruity, and extremely colourful alcoholic beverages that you could only find a gay guy drinking. To be honest, the people who came here would probably eat theese right up.

"Thanks, Hunk, this was great. They taste amazing by the way." I chuckled slightly once he had finished, drinks might make me a bit giggly, but I wasn't completly drunk, yet.  
Wow, it's not even lunch yet and I'm already tipsy.  
"Thanks, I've been working on them for a while." He blushed a bit as he spoke.

"Keith, Lance, guys come here! I need your help!" Pidges voice came ringing through the room from backstage.  
"Thank you, Hunk, we gotta go though, see you in a bit." Lance gave him a quick wave as I hopped over the side of the bar, Lance walking around the correct way, following after me.

We ran back stage, spotting Pidge sat on one of the dressing tables, crossed legs beneath them.  
"Hey, guys, do you think you can help with setting up the lighting and stuff for tonight?" They smiled innocently at us.

"Pidge jesus, I thought you were stuck in the bloody light fittings or something." I sighed, glaring at them for making me run.  
"You would've taken an hour if I didn't though." They smile, swinging their legs back and forth over the side of the table.

"I don't mind helping, do you?" Lance turned to me, a soft smile on his lips.  
"Sure, why not?" I chuckle, still being slightly tipsy.

"Okay, come on, the lights are up here." The grabbed our wrists yet again, pulling us up the stairs that led to the lights.

When we finally got out there, the two infront of me happily walked out onto the beam.

I waited behind. Eventhough the walkway was a metre wide and it had rails, I was still worried for my life.  
I took a small step, feeling my knees revert to jelly.

"Oh, shit." I breathed as I looked at the steep drop beneath my feet, forcing myself to not just run back.  
"You okay there Keith?" Lance turned to me, fear in his eyes. My head snapped up to meet his gaze, my facial expression probably mimicing his.

> "Ye-yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Heyy, so, tah dah, new chapter, what did you think? Happy reading xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	3. Chapter 3

_Lance's POV_

Keith wasn't besides me as I stepped onto the beam. That's all I noticed.

Turning to face him, I saw him taking a step forward, and glancing down. He looked like he'd seen a ghost as he shakily stood, unmoving. The situation seeming to have sobered him up.

"You okay there Keith?" I asked him, inching towards him.   
"Ye-yeah, fine." He stammered a response, taking another step towards us. I tried pretending I believed him, nodding my head and following on after Pidge who was already sat on the light stand.

"We just need to redirect the lights so they're angled towards where the poles will be tonight, instead of central stage. There's no mainstage individual performances tonight, only the poles." They mumbled, loosening a nut on a pink tinted light, facing it towards the 'x' I assumed marked where the poles would be.

"Kieth, hurry up!" Pidge leaned behind me to call at the raven haired man slowly making his way over to us. He attempted to move faster, dropping his hand from he side and jogging over, tripping over his feet every few steps.

He awkwardly sat besides me, gulping heavily as Pidge explained again what we were doing. He shakily took a wrench from their open hand as he began to use it on the light fittings.

By the time we had finished, he seemed to nearly be hyperventilating, Pidge obliviously working on the wiring to make them a bit brighter or something like that.

"Pidge, we'll meet you back down their, c'mon Keith." He took the hand I offered him in getting up.   
"Okay, I'm nearly done, Keith, jesus christ, are you okay?" They immediatly dropped their tools by their feet and stood on their tiptoes to press a hand against his cheeks and forhead.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just skipped breakfast today is all, I'll get something in a bit." He smiled, the smirk not quite reaching his eyes as he turned and waved, still shuddering a bit as he sped up his pace.

I nearly ran to keep up with him as we went back down the stars. By the time we were back in the dressing room he looked better, but only by a very small margine. He tried walking back out of the room, I grabbed onto his arm.  
"Keith, are you sure you're fine?" I wasn't trying to hide my fear anymore.

"Yes, I told you already, I just need something to eat. I'm doing that now actually, tell Pidge I went to get some food." He retorted, almost snarling as he tugged his leather clad sleeve from my grip and stormed from the room.

I sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs as I heard quick steps clicking their way down the stairs.   
"Hey, Lance, wait where'd Keith go?" Pidge's high voice rang off the walls as the door was closed behind them.

"He said he was getting some food, I don't know when he'll get back." I mumble, standing and trying to not pace in circles as they put their things back in place.   
"Okay, Hunk'll probably want to go through hygine and that stuff pretty soon, you've got until half six to get that kinda thing memorised. Just wash your hands and don't drop anything and you'll be fine." They chuckle as they began leading me out of the dressing room.

Oh, isn't that just fun. I guess I'll have to do it sooner or later.

******

_Keith's POV_

I tighten my hair as I approached the small bakery I frequented almost daily (or nightly) for pastries, or coffee for particularly long shifts. The small bell made a soft jingling sound as I opened the door, the scent of freshly baked bread wafting up my nostrils.

"Morning Keith, the usual?" I was greeted by Allura (the manager here) and her grinning lips as I stepped towards the counter.   
"Yes, wait, actually, can I get that and another cinamon swirl." I smiled, pulling the money to pay from my wallet.

"Treating yourself?" She rose an eyebrow at me, a small smirk planting itself on her lips.   
"If only, there's a new guy, so I decided I shouldn't leave him out." I chuckled, handing her the ten. She knew where I worked, she'd offered me a job here countless times, but recently she had come to believe the fact I quite enjoyed where I worked.

"Well that's very sweet of you, and here's your pastries and change, have a good day." She smiled as I gave her a small wave. I slipped spare coins in my pocket as I left, making my way back to the club, the enticing scent of sweet and savory floating out of the bags in my hand.

I once again entered through the employee's door, shivering at the warmth in here compared to the outside world.   
"Guys!! I went to the bakery, come get your stuff!!" I called around, lifting one gloved hand to my lips in attempt to be louder.

Pidge immediatly came flying off the stage where they were setting up a pole. Hunk soon followed, dragging Lance behind him. Shiro and Adam took their time coming down the steps from the office.

"Pidge, here's your vanilla slice. Hunk, your cinamon apple crown. Shiro, Adam, here is you twos' brownies." I spoke to everyone individually as I dealt out the different treats, recieving their thanks. I finally turned to Lance, rubbing the back of my neck and holding one bag out to him.  
"Lance, I didn't know what to get you, so I just got you the same as me, a cinamon swirl, I hope you don't mind." He took the bag, a soft blush dusting his cheek bones as our fingers brushed in the exchange.

"It's okay, of course I wouldn't mind, they're actually my favourite, thank you." He smiled at me, sounding genuin, holding onto one of his arms with the other as he did so. Before I had time to answer him, their was a set of two squeals from beside us. We both turned to see Pidge clinging to Hunks arm as they both nibbled on their treats, seeming to be freaking out at us, almost as though they were watching a movie.

"What is up with you two?" I sighed, as they calmed down.   
"You two are so cute!" Pidge squealed, shaking Hunks arm as they spoke. I felt a heavy blush shrowd on my cheeks, being plain as day on my pale skin  
"They are right, you two may be competing with those two in cuteness right now." The taller man gestured to the two managers, who were currently nibbling at their brownies, their shoulders brushing together. They were almost holding hands with their close proximity to each other.

"Wait, what?" Shiro turned to us in confusion, joinging in the conversation, still chewing on his brownie.   
"N-nothing, they said nothing, and nothing is happening." I rushed out to him, scowling at the two who were chuckling and giggling infront of me.   
"Also, says you two!" I gestured to the way they were clinging to each other. They looked down to the way they were almost connected together and back up to each other. They both immediatly let go, facing away from one another, embarrassment and also frustration clearly stained on their faces. Lance was giggling besides me at their antics.

_I mean, I wouldn't mind being cute with him... Anyway, I don't think he needs my help to be cute._

I don't need this right now.

I simply chuckle at them and stay put, unwrapping the sweet pastry and beginning to nibble at a corner.  
"We do appreciate these Keith, thank you, however, sadly, we need to get back to work, we'll see you guys before we open tonight." Adam smiled, both wavig as he led Shiro back up to their office. The others dispersed after a moment, all saying their individual thank yous in turn.

After they had returned to what they were doing, I glanced up to the stage. I was on poles tonight, and I have to say, it's been a while. I usually don't have to do it as Hunk always needed help, but Shiro had texted me last night to say that I was on them tonight because Lance would be helping at the bar.

"Might as well get some practise in..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Heyy, so lifes been shit recently but what can ya do, i hope its not too bad, I'm still trying to upload properly but depression and anxiety got me fuck so I just hope you enjoyed, 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Keith's POV_

Rumaging through my personal drawer in the dressing room, I pulled out what I had spent the last twenty minutes searching for. Unfolding my tight red shorts and matching crop top, I began tugging off my jacket and black shirt, replacing it with the skin tight top. I kicked off my shoes underneath the dresser, quickly swapping my jeans for the shorts. It took a moment to get used to the amount of flesh I now had on show.

I placed my neatly folded clothes back into the drawer, slamming it shut and grabbing the pair of black lace up heels besides the dressing table. I tied them up to my knees with the white ribbon and began shakily standing. The platforms on these added six inches to my stature, making me stand at over six foot. Which pretty damn tall compared to how short I usually am.

I stepped towards the stage doors, listening to the sharp clicking of my heels against the cool stairs. My frindge draped over my eyes as I flung it out of my line of sight. I pushed against the stage door which opened onto the view of an empty floor and empty stage.

"Hey Pidge, are these lot safe to use now?" I called to the small figure currently sliding off the stage, gesturing to the poles. They turned to me to answer.  
"Yeah, you're good to go." They smirked, stepping backwards towards the bar. As the turned away, I approached the centeral pole, holding the cold metal firmly against my palms.

I spam around it once, getting used to the friction on my hand. I exhaled heavily, stepping back from the metal.

_I can do this._

I pushed one foot ahead of the other, slowly stalking towards the pole. I placed one hand on the other side of it, spinning under my arm, letting the turn accentuate the curves of my waist. Throwing my shoulder blades back against the pole, I arch my back, crossing one leg over the other in time of the beat inside my mind.

I step over my bent knee and spin over, clinging to the pole with every move. I stood behind it, pulling myself upwards. I wrapped my legs around the metal, kicking up once to bring my figure up to the centre.

I stablised my grip on my only support I would have for the next thirty seconds. I pulled one leg up, bending the knee around the pole as I spun around it, moving down a foot or so. Within a second, I threw my legs over onto one side, pushing out my hips as I flung myself upside down, one leg either side of the pole.

As I slowly let myself drop, I flipped myself one last time and placed one heeled foot against the pole behind my thigh. I reached the ground, pushing one leg infront of me and streching my arms up above my head.

I sat back onto my heel, sighing slightly as I wiped a bead of sweat from my forhead. I finally began taking in my surroundings once more, slipping out of the bubble of concentration. As I stood up once again, my eyes' gaze slid towards the bar, I noticed the tan man stood behind it.

_Lance._

I shot him a wink, watching as his face began burning bright with an amber glow. I soon returned behind the pole, repeating the first few movements. Once I was around the front, I began swirling my hips, placing one arm above my head to grab the pole. I spun around it, wrapping one legs around the metal.

As I returned to the front I twirled at my hair in my fingers, spinning once again as I slid my arched back down the pole. I landed to the floor, now panting from the sudden movement. I stepped up, grinning to myself at the amount I had remembered. My vision grazed back to the bar area to find Lance was still looking at me, awe planted on his face.

******

_Lance's POV_

My sight was fixed on his elegant motions.

Every twist, every turn. He had everything on point to the very last movement.

I couldn't seem to drag my eyes away from him, even after he had finished. I bat an eye at him quickly, smiling softly. I was still transfixed on him as he leant against the pole.

"Watcha doin' there!?" I felt two heavy hands against my shoulders, as I let out a sharp yelp. My heart was racing a million beats a second as I turned to face Hunk.  
"Jesus christ, never do that again." I breathed at the taller man, placing my hand over my heart.

"Did you just wink at our little pole dancer?" He chuckled at me, gesturing at Keith, who was giggling at my reaction. I shot him a mock scowl as I began answering Hunk.

"No, I-I was just watching!" I tried defending myself, crossing my arms and looking away from him towards the stage.  
"Sure thing, man, whatever you say!" He jokingly raised his hands at me, taking one step back.

I rolled my eyes at the two, sitting on a leather stool, being ynable to stop myself staring at the dancing man. It wasn't long before I felt someone besides my head.  
"You're doing it again." Hunk whispered in my ear, barely stifling a chuckle.

"No, I'm not! I was... I don't know, I was bored, and he's good... Really good..." I mumble, spinning on my stool to face him. He was now smuggly grinning as he sat beside me.  
"So you were watching him?" He raised an eyebrow as he smiled contently.  
"Yes. Yes I was, but it doesn't mean anything, honestly, I was just bored." What I said was partcially true, so I wasn't exactly lying. I was bored but that wasn't why I was watching. There was a bright blush crawling over my face, I could feel it.

_Well that's just great._

I rest my chin on my palm and lean into it, continuing to watch Keith's movements.  
"Well, I'm gonna go find Pidge, if you see them tell them I need to ask them something." He smiled awkwardly as he stepped away, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you need to ask?" I enquired, leaning towards him. I watched as his face turned deep pink and he became flustered.  
"None of your buissness, bye!" With that he quickly exited the dance floor and made his way backstage. I had a pretty good idea what he was going to ask, but it's not like I'd tell him that, I'm not that cruel.

I was getting comfortable in my seet once more when a soft hand tapped on my shoulder. I turned to face them as they spoke.

"Hey." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Heyy, is it just me that has a problem with ending chapters, as in, I can't ever do it properly? 
> 
> All my endings are pretty shit, but hey, I guess I'm feeling pretty crap about anything I do right now, cya xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	5. Chapter 5

_Keith's POV_

I leant back against the pole, gulping through my dry throat. I slid down it slowly, crossing my legs and heaving my chest up and down.

Begining to stretch out any of my sore muscles, I cracked my back and rubbed at my shoulder. I hopped off the edge of the stage, quickly stepping towards the bar, again swallowing, my dry tongue like sandpaper against the roof of my mouth.

Quickly taking a seat infront of the bar side, I leant over it and tapping Lance's shoulder. I watched as he jumped slightly and turned to face me.  
"Hey." I giggled, waving once, admiring the soft pink glow spreading over his cheeks.

"H-hi." He tittered back, scrathing the back of his neck.  
"Can I get some water please?" I smile to him, sitting my chin into my palm, my eyes still fixed on his.

"Sure, just a sec'." He shot me back a beam over his shoulder as he turned to the glasses cabinet. I glanced up and down him once he had faced away, getting my first proper look at him.

He was tall, taller than me, only by a few inches though. His shoulders where broad, I'm not sure if mine are broader, they might be, but they're about the same. His waist was tiny but no doubt muscular, and I'm not even going to start on his biceps.

Good god, this went from simply looking to a teenage girl stalking senpai way too fast for my liking.

Pulling myself back into reality as Lance turned back around, handing my the glass.  
"Thanks." I mumble, bringing the water up to my lips, taking a large sip of it, relief washing through me as I swallowed. Before I knew it, the glass was empty, sitting infront of me, the droplets of water glistening in the red and blue LED lights of the bar. It was glowing purple on the bar side between us.

"You, uhm, never mind, it doesn't matter." The man infront of me mumbled as he leant against the wooden pillar that supports the roofing over the bar.  
"Yeah it does, what were you going to say?" I giggled, settling my chin in my palm once again, leaning closer into him. He sighed before speaking again.

"I was going to say that you were realling good, like on stage. But then I realised how creepy and weird it sounded so I stopped myself." He ended with a dry awkward chuckle, rubbing the nape of his neck. I smiled softly at his words, looking down at the rim of he cup. I was currently swirling my finger tip around the lip of it that was now damp with my drink.

"It's not creepy, not really. I actually think it's kind of nice. Thank you." I couldn't help but smile as I glanced up to him, noticing how quiet the room was with neither of us speaking. His featured were printed with embarrassment but his lips were  slowly sliding up at the edges as he looked down. This only made me grin more. I attempted to vaguelly hide this by cupping my chin in my fingers, covering my grinning lips.

I tugged gently at my lip with my teeth as I continued to try and make eye contact with him. My foot tapped gently on the bar stool, creating a sharp yet soothing rythmical click of my heel against metal.

Before either of us could say another word, their was a light hand placed on my shoulder.  
"Hello there, you guys, watcha doin' here?" Pidges giggling voice came from besides me, leaning in close to my ear. I turned to face them, raising an eyebrow.

"Speaking and having a drink of water, Pidge." I chuckle, removing my hand away from my lips.  
"Speaking about...?" They drag out the last sylable, wriggling both brows and glancing between me and Lance.

"Nothing much?" I tried playing it off as though my cheeks weren't glowing a deep pink, but I, and everyone else, coupd obviously see that.

"Mhm, sure. What I actually came here to do was ask if either of you have seen Hunk, I need to talk to him." Pidge leant on the bar side as they spoke, slumping down into their shoulders.

"Yeah, he was here a minute ago, he actually left to go find you. I think he went backstage." Lance cocked an eybrow as he continued,  
"What did you need to ask him?" He gave a small smirk as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"None of your buissness." They turn as they spoke rather mayter of a factly, pushing their glasses further up their nose. After they had disappeared behind stage I turned to Lance, giving him a confused look.  
"What was..." I didn't even know where to begin with this. Luckily he got the gist of what I had meant.

"I have no idea." He shook his head slightly as he placed two hands on the side of the bar. We sat in a short silence of contemplation before I spoke up.

"I should probably start getting my things together for tonight. Thanks for the water." Smiling, I stepped down from the stool.  
"Sure, anytime." He gave a small wave as I began making my way backstage.

Slipping through the ground floor level door, I began streching my back and neck, not wanting to get cramp before tonight. I began hopping as I unlaced the heels I was wearing, feeling the relief of being able to bend my ankle joint any way I wanted.

Placing my feet against the cool floor, I felt unstable in my steps as I made my way to my drawer. I placed my shoes underneath it, letting them lean against the dressing table. I slumped back into a chair, sticking my feet out infront of me and rolling them in mid air. This had to be one of the best feelings someone could experience.

I leant back into the soft pillow, my eyes drooping shut for a moment as I relaxed into the soft fabric. I'll be wearing boots like that tonight for hours, serving drinks at the bar with Lance and Hunk seamed far more appealing with every second I thought about it. That's not even mentioning what happened the last time I was on poles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Hi, so this is shit, i know it is, im not gonna deny it. Im at a point where nothing i write is good enough and I feel like shit. Im crying non stop and lifes gone to shit for me rn. Im still trying to get out writing but its hard when you doubt every move you make. I love you guys, please forgive anything i fuck up with. And ik i dont deserve ur patience but i need it right now. Idk when if ever ill be back to how i was before but hey, shit happens. Sometimes i just wish it was all over, i wouldnt feel so shit, and i wouldnt be annoying you guys with my problems, sorry x
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	6. Chapter 6

_Keith's POV_

"Keith, Pidge, Logan, Charlie, you'll be able to have a break anytime you want after an hour, if you really need to stop for a minute before that though, I won't stop you. Noah, Ben and Eli will be back here to swap with you anytime." As Shiro spoke, there was a wave of nods and mumbles of 'okay' from all of us.

"Make sure you get a drink on your break, Lance will have some bottles of water for you ready at the bar." By now I knew the drill, it's been a while but I had a good memory.  
"And do not forget, if anyone steps out of line, if you know what I mean, they have already signed a form at the door to say that you have every right you need to kick them in the balls. Well not that exactly, but thats the general gist." Shiro made sure that every night we had the poles out that we knew what we could do if something bad happened. It's only happened once before, and it was actually one of the main reasons I stopped doing pole nights all together.

"Okay, you guys ready?" He questioned, giving us a thumbs up. We smiled and nod our heads at him as he opened the stage door. There was a flurry of klicking heels as we stepped onto the hard floor of the stage, each approaching our own poles.

The cheering and whooping from the crowd surrounding us was almost innaudiable to me due to the heavy pounding of my heart in my ears. I don't know why I was nervous, I've done this hundreds of times before, maybe the sour note left un my mouth after last time, but it doesn't matter now.

I spun around the pole, just going through the motions as usual, getting back into the rutine. I made my motions slow and tantelising, confidence is the most sexy thing I can be right now. Any movememt I made, I did it in full confidence, even if I knew I'd done it wrong, they didn't.

I was around the front of the pole, taking my sweet time to look as good as possible, when I noticed a far too familiar face in the crowd.

_James._ _Why was he here? How did he get in?_

My inner voice was screaming for me to run, get as far away as possible, but I knew better. If I left, I'd be dissapointing Shiro, he expected more of me than to run from something I didn't like.

Tried avoiding his eye contact, shooting winks to all other audience memebers who happened to look at me. I focus my attention on the front row, they were the ones who were giving me the money, and he hadn't reached there yet.

I felt my hands shaking slightly as as I gripped the pole, I have to calm down, if I don't stop I'm sure to fall. I don't really feel like brraking a limb tonight. Doing my best to not miss a step on the beat, I felt his presense dawning on me. I forced myself to redirect my gaze, not letting him infect my line of sight.

I dropped to the ground around the pole, attempting to mask the fear burning in my retenas with drooped sudductive eyelids. I felt someone slide a note into my shorts, I shivered at the touch of their cold fingers, not used to the physical contact. They usually just threw the bills at my feet, for me to scoop up later on.

I turned around to face whoever it was, my adams' apple bobbing in my throat as I gulped down a mouthful of fear. I saw the dark haired man standing far too close for comfort, his sneer barely a few feet from the edge of the stage.

I was centre stage, I can't just leave with no warning. I could barely remember the next move so I just span around the pole, limbs becoming more limp and numb by the second.

_Just. Ignore. Him._

I exhale shakily, taking no notice of the man eyeing me up as I get back to what I had been doing. I put all my attention into my routine, forcing myself to zone out of the cheering men surrounding me and the others I was sharing a stage with.

I was in my own bubble, in a drowning silence of concentration, not caring about anything other than getting the next step in time with the methodical beat in my mind. It seems as though I zone out of my surroundings more than I'd like to think, forcing myself into a quiet, and just get on with a task that needs doing. It's the only time others' opinions can't hurt me, no judging gazes, no groans or eyerolls at what I'm doing.

Before I could make another movement, I felt a soft vibration against my wrist, accompanied by a virtually silent alarm to siganl when the others would switch places with us. Leisurely, I picked up the pile of fives, tens and occasionally twenties at my feet, holding a few pieces in between my teeth. I span around the pole, elegantly stepping away from it, giving Eli a nod as he took it and immediatly made it home.

I clicked my heels against the floor, taking my time to leave the stage, not wanting to trip over my own feet. My eyelids where fluttering as I yawned my way down the steps. Me and the others where greeted by Shiro smiling and telling us something along the lines of us doing really well and that we can get some bottled water from Hunk and Lance.

Me and Pidge gave an abscent minded smile as we dumped our collected money onto the desk with the others, abruptly leaving backstage in search of the drinks after doing this. We faught our way through the crowd, clinging to one anothers' wrists as to not get lost. I smirked at them when the wolf whistles and cat calls came in.

"Don't laugh, it's really gross to me." They rolled their eyes at me as I continue to chuckle at the red blush peeping through their makeup.   
"Then why are you working in a gay club?" I cock an eyebrow as I tilt my head to see them.

"I came here to fix the lightings for different shows and got roped into this, but it pays well, you know this." They shake their head and join me in laughing at the whole damn situation. We still hadn't stopped laughing entirely as we took to seats at the bar.

"Hey, you guys want some water?" Hunk raised a brow, leaning on the counter.   
"If you would be so kind." Pidge mumbled, laying their head in their hands as the did so. I nod at their words, being to tired to say anything else right now.

"Sure, I'll go grab 'em." He gave us his characteristic warm smile as he went to the back room.   
"I'm off to the bathroom, don't let anyone take my drink." Pidge stood and left me alone at the bar, not waiting for me to say anything in an answer.

I leant against the counter, my eyelids growing heavier by the second. That was when I heard it,

"Hello there, Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so, I'm not aure if I like this chapter. I might change it at somepoint, but until then dont judge it too harshly xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> There is attempted sexual assult in this chapter but nothing actually sexual happens, if you get triggered by that please dont read it, love you all xxx

Lance's POV 

"Hey, buddy, pal, sharp shooter, Lancey-Lance." I heard a awkward chuckle from besides me as I handed out the drink I had been making.  
"Hey, Hunk?" I raise an eyebrow as I leant against the bar, facing him. 

"Can you run an errand to the back room for me, we're out of cherries. I showed you it earlier, right, don't say I have to go in there again?" Hunk shrank back into his shoulders as he spoke.  
"Of course, why can't you do it though?" I smile, tilting my head on its side.

"Uhm... the spiders down there are huge, and scary and one landed on me once and, Lance, it tried to kill me!" He grabbed onto my shoulders as he spoke, shaking me back and forth.   
"Okay, okay calm down, I'll go get them." I nudge off his hands as I move around the side of the bar, grabbing the keys off the peg.  

"Get a few tubs!" He called after me as I weaved my way through the thick crowd in the direction of the storage room. Reaching the door, I push the key into the lock, letting it creak open in front of me. I switch on the flickering lights, making my way down the steps. 

It took a minute or so of fumbling around the dimly lit shelves for me to find them, but I did. Collecting the three tubs, I carry them in my arms back up the stairs, skipping over every other step. Tonight was going pretty well, this was defiantly better than juggling several jobs at once. I lock the door behind me, trying to fight my way back across the floor, knocking into people left, right and centre. 

Not really paying attention to my surroundings, I make my way around the bar, dumping the cherry boxes on the work station behind it. I turn and lean against it, resting back onto my elbows when I finally took in the view that was only a few feet away from me diagonally.  
What I saw made rage curdle in the pit of my stomach. 

"I said 'stop it'."

******

Keith's POV 

"Hello there, Keith." 

My skin crawls at the familiar voice as I turn to face him. Yep, he was as disgustng as I remember.  
"James." I state blandly, a hint of spite in the tone. The word in it's self left a bitter taste in my mouth. 

"Why so mad?" He pouted at me in a mocking tone. Edging closer towards me. Close enough for me to smell his cheap cologne. Too close. Far too close.  
"You know why." I utter through gritted teeth, my nose twitching in anger. 

"Oh, can't you forgive one silly mistake? You can't possibly still be angry with me about that." He whined next to me, placing his hand on my knee. I became painfully aware of how tiny theese shorts were, why hadn't I changed before coming out here?

"Stop it." I press out, gripping onto the side of the bar harder, rage scolding my expression, hiding the fear I was pushing down in order to keep the little strength I had left. 

"Stop what?" He tilted his head, speaking in the most innocent voice he could muster, continuing to rub his hand further up my thigh.  
"I said 'stop it'." I state, fighting back the tears threatening to spill over with a tough facade. I'd move but it was as though I couldn't. 

"Yeah man, he said stop, so leave him the fuck alone." I snap my head up at light speed, being greeted by Lance standing over us, leant against the counter.   
"And you are who?" The man besides me cocked an eyebrow, grinning smugly and not moving his hand away. He even moved it higher, forcing me to draw in a breath instantly. I stared up to Lance, pleading for him to do something. 

"His boyfriend, so step the fuck off and let him go." The threatening tone in his voice made me shiver. I didn't care what he did to get me out of this as long as it worked.   
"Yeah, sure, or what?" James' voice growled from besides me, griping tightly to my flesh, is nails creating possessive indents in my skin, virtually drawing blood to the surface. I tried to not let a whimper slips from my lips, but it happened anyway. I guess it was the natural human reaction to pain, but it still made me sound weaker, no matter which way I put it. 

"I'll give you one last chance, let him go, or I will beat the shit out of you." The man in front of me grimaced down at the filthy pervert next to me. 

"Fine, this little whore isn't worth my time anyway." Kicking his stool back, he stood up and sauntered away, disappearing into the crowd. He left me clinging to the side, shivering my breaths in and out. My head was spinning so quickly I could barely hear what Lance had said. It was something along the lines of, 

"You okay?" I looked up to him, wide glossed over eyes and a wobbling bottom lip. I was biting it , joping it would stop spasming, no such luck.

He hopped over the side of the bar, sitting on the seat next to me. He placed an arm around my shoulders, letting me rest my head in he crook of his neck. I coil an arm up to his shoulder besides my face as I attempt to muffle any sobs trying to fight their way out. He rubbed small circles in my back until I had managed to calm down.

My cheeks had just seemed to dry when I heard two camera shutters from either side of us. I pulled my head up immediately glaring to my side at Pidge. Lance did the same with Hunk as we dropped our arms. 

"What have we found he-?" Pidge began before I cut them off with a glare.   
"Not now, Pidge, seriously." I blinked back the water once more before they had a chance to spill over my cheeks again. 

"Wait, what happened? Are you okay?" Pidge stepped closer towards me, resting a hand on my forearm.   
"He was here again." I state blandly, looking away through the mass off people, hoping I wouldn't catch a glimpse of him. 

"Wait, again!? This has happened before?" Lance choked from besides me, raising both eyebrows.   
"Once, but, it was months ago, I had no clue he still came here. I didn't even know he still could." I shook my head at the whole situation. 

"Hunk, Lance, you guys stay here, watch the bar, me and Keith'll go talk to Shiro and Adam about this." Pidge gave a worried smile to the two and grabbed the bottles of water before tackling our way across the room towards the back stage door. Tonight has just been a confusing and painful blur I needed to end.

I pushed my balled fists into my eyes, sopping up the stinging sensation my tears had left behind. I follow Pidge through the door, kicking it shut behind me. Flurries of people half dressed and putting on makeup surrounded us, as the night drew on the chaos back here only got worse. I took a gulp of water as we approached Shiro, who seemed to be on the edge of insanity.

"Logan, you look fine, I promise and- oh Keith, Pidge, what are you two doing back here?" He turned to us, looking frazzled, dragging a hand over his face.   
"Shiro, James was here again, I don't know how he got in but he did." Pidge rushed out as loud as they could over the bustle. This seemed to bring Shiro's focus back in, he was now looking concerned. 

"Wait, what happened? Are you okay? Where is he now?" Shiro took a step towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder.   
"He was there when we were on the poles and then when we were at the bar to get some water, Pidge went to the bathroom, and he came and sat next to me." I attempted to look away as I spoke, feeling so dumb that I didn't do anything back to him, I could have done something, anything. 

"What did he do? Please tell me you stopped him!?" Shiro looked terrified as he spoke to me, gripping tighter onto my shoulder.   
"He didn't get a chance to, Lance was there, but I think he cut my thigh though." I gave a dry chuckle, not knowing how else to deal with this. I glanced down to my leg, and sure enough, there were nail marks in it, seeping small amounts of blood. Four of them. It wasn't too noticeable unless you were looking for it. 

"There's a medi-kit in the cupboard, I'll see if I can find it." I gave a nod as he spoke, watching as he disappeared to find it. I turned to Pidge, who was looking genuinely scared now.

"How far di-did he... you know..." They mumble was almost silent as they finished, glancing up to me through their glasses.   
"Not as high as he would have if Lance didn't step in." I cough, feeling a blend of fear, sadness and even rage about this whole thing. God I need to sleep. 

"This really, really is not the time, I know, but, you and Lance, hmm..?" What they said brought an embarrassed chuckle to my lips as I replied. 

"No, he's just a good person, you would have done the same thing for Hunk." I raise an eyebrow at them as I speak, noticing the bright red blush over their cheeks. 

"Yeah, well the difference is we are actually together, you two aren't yet." They chuckle, crossing their arms.   
"Wait, you asked him!? Finally, after more than a damn year, you finally did it!?" I grab onto their shoulders, beaming at them.

"I never told you I liked him, how did you know?" Shrugging off my hands, they scowled at me.   
"C'mon, Pidge, I'm not blind." I roll my eyes at their antics as Shiro returned with the kit.

"There's antiseptic and some plasters in here. I hate having to leave you like this but there's a lot on tonight." He handed me the kit smiling sadly.   
"It's fine, but I think he may still be here, tell everyone to be careful, please." I plead to him. He gave a nod and we left him to get on with his job. 

We took the kit to my dressing table, taking out everthig we needed. They were barely grazes but I had no clue where his hands had been and I really didn't want to know. Sliding into my chair I prepared what I needed. I covered a cleaning pad in rubbing alcohol, placing it on the cuts, barely squinting at the stinging. 

I scrubbed at it until I felt like I wouldn't get an infection from whatever was underneath his nails, immediatly bining it. Sticking two plasters over my thigh, I packed everything back up, tuckig it away into the cupboard above the table.  

"God, tonight's been fucked up." I laugh, not finding it very funny but if I didn't laugh I'd cry. Rrubbing my eyes in exhaustion, I glance to Pidge, who seemed worried.   
"I'm sure Shiro would understand if you went home. I think you need sleep, or just a place you feel safe and like you won't have to hide from anyone." Pidge rested a hand on my shoulder, being taller than me for once as I was sat down. 

"I guess so, but only if you come with me, I really need one of our movie nights right now. You probably have better things to do though." I grumble into my palm as I rest my chin on my hand.   
"Of course I don't. Jesus christ, you think I'd leave you like this, after what judt happened!? No sir, we're doing whatever the fuck you want right now." They chuckle in reponse, sitting down besides me, at their dressing table. I nod to them, pulling my phone from the drawer, sending a text to the group chat of me, Shiro and Adam, saying me and Pidge were leaving early due to what happened. Adam text back, telling us that he knew what happened and that was fine, we could talk about it tomorrow if I wanted.

"Okay, we should change before leaving, grab some stuff and meet me back here when you're done." Pidge smiles as they leave to go to the bathroom. I take out my charcole black shirt and jeans with a red and white crop jacket. Unlacing my heels, I slid the jeans on over the tight spandex shorts and quickly change the shirts. I furrowed into the jacket, quickly warming up to it. 

I was just lacing up my vans when Pidge returned, begining to place their clothes back into the drawer.   
"Okay, done. You good to go?" I crack my back as I stand up, outstretching a hand to Pidge. They took it, tugging it as they stood up. 

"Yup, we getting popcorn? And if so what type?" They ask as we begin walking from the dressing room. I pretended to be fine and like my knees weren't still like jelly as we attempted to not knock into anyone.  
"Uhm... Yeah, butter, probably. Or caramel, you pick." I give them a dry smile as we made our way to the employee's exit.

"Butter, all the way. I'll pay 'cause we're off to your place." Pidge chuckled as we took in a deep breath of fresh air, well as fresh as it gets in London. I didn't live too far away from here so we could probably walk and be there within fifteen minutes. 

The pavement fell away behing us, the cold night air nipping at my flesh as I tugged the jacket closer to my chest. Less than a minute later, we wondered into the Wilkos we frequent for popcorn and other snacks on movie nights.   
"Okay, lets see what they have." I chuckle as we searched through the isles for popcorn. 

"Got it, let's go!" They grab a few bags of microwave popcorn from the shelf, dragging me to the till.   
After a minute or so, we were back outside, making our way home. It was proabably nearly midnight by now, that would explain freezing temperatures. 

The rest of the trip back was just a hazey blur of cold and walking. I unlocked my apartment complexe and immediatly let Pidge in, shivering off the cold. The door locked behind me automatically as I shut it and made my way to the lift. Pressing the button for the third floor, I leant back against the elevator wall. I closed my eyes for a moment, that was before I heared a ding stating we were on my floor. 

I reluctantly made my way out of the metal box, waiting for Pidge to join me. I quickly unlocked my door and let my friend go in before me. They immediatly made themself at home, flopping onto the sofa, and curling into my blanckets. 

"I'll make the popcorn, you can get changed if you want, you know where everything." I chuckle, taking the bag from them as the wander to my room, probably to steal more of my pijamas. They do that everytime they come over for a movie night.

I listened to the consistant popping of the curnals in the microwave behind me. The beep of the timer made me jump out of my skin for a moment before I turned to retrieve it. Dumping the burning hot food into a larhe bowl, I made my way through to the living room.

I sat on the sofa, nibbling at a few pieces of popcorn, waiting for them to return. When they did, I tossed them the remote, and mumbled something about going to change. They nodded and tucked into the popcorn, putting on some film. 

Making my way down the hall into my room, I began tugging my clothes off. By the time I got to my room, I was in only my jeans. I pushed on my door and stumbled into the darkened room. Flicking on the light, I quickly changed and dumped my old clothes onto my bed. 

I joined Pidge back through in the sitting room, trying to get into the movie. It was some random chick flick, why am I not suprised? It's Pidge.

Within half the film, Pidge was fast asleep and my head was growing heavy on my shoulders. Turning it off, I pull the covers over my legs and leant back into the sofa arm. It took only seconds before I was engulfed in a black sleep, any sense numb with drowsiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Heyy, so I kinda liked this (the way I wrote it, not the actual subject). Well more than usual, what did you think? Xx
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	8. Chapter 8

_Keith's POV_

Groggily tearing my eyelids from one another, I sniffled and rubbed my nose slightly.  
Bloody hell, it's freezing in here. And still dark apparently.

I began sitting up, only now realising my legs were mainly numb. Looking down to them, I saw Pidge curled on top of them, weighing them down heavily. It was then that the painful memory of last night and why they were here.

Laying back I scrunched my eyes shut and groaned at how dumb I was for not doing anything back. I could have hit him, could have yelled, shouted, I could have even just stood up and left. But I didn't I sat and quietly mumbled 'stop'. What good was that going to do? He wouldn't just stop and apologise, he didn't last time and didn't this time. When am I ever going to learn to stop being such a fucking whimp?

I snapped my eyes open, sitting upright.  
"I need to get out of my head." I mumble, not particuarly to anyone, not even myself. Just an observation of my life currently. I began slowly dragging my legs out from underneath Pidge, stopping for a second as I stirred them. Within a few seconds I was free, pulling the soft blankets around Pidge, smiling as the curled intot them. Stepping down the corridor to my room, I yawned, begining to wonder the time.

I pushed against the hard wood of my door, slipping inside. It wasn't much warmer in here. Reaching for the phone I left in the back pocket of my jeans last night, I read the time.

_06:23._

Maybe I could head off early for work, but Pidge was still here. I could probably just watch something on TV. A shower would probably be a bit better for me right now.

Plugging my phone into the charger, I left it by my bed and made my way to my bathroom. I ran the water, brushing my teeth as it heated up. By the time I had finished steam was swirling around the room, imparing my ability to see anything, at all.

I quickly stripped and hopped into the water, shivering against the heat. Squirting some shampoo into my palm, I lather it into my hair, squinting through the burning sensation it caused in my eyes.

"Fucking hell..." I rub at my eyes, only making the pain worse. Trying to not squeal, I blink under ther flow of water, only washing morse suds into my eyes.  
"God dammit..." Uttering to myself, I finishing washing, trying not to get more hair products into my eyes.

Stepping out into the cold of my bathroom, I clutched my throbbing head as I blindly grasped at my towel. I wrapped myself in it, using the edge to dry my hair.

I drag a brush through my hair a few times before I left the bathroom. Quickly making my way back into my room, I just threw on my usual clothes, just a pair of black jeans and a charcole grey shirt, grabbing my phone. Continuing to dry my hair, I made my way to the living room, seeing Pidge just begining to wake up.

"Morning midget." I smile watching them fumble about wih the blankets.

"What day is it? Where am I? What's happening?" They grumble, rolling onto the floor with a thud. Even this didn't entirely wake them.  
"Monday, on the floor of my apartment, and you're waking up and getting to work." I chuckle, sitting on the sofa besides where they were on the floor.

"Five more minutes..." They utter, pulling the throw over their head.  
"Pidge, you've had twenty while I was in the shower." I roll my eyes at them.

"Yeah, but I didn't wake up before that." They groan as the speak, rolling under my coffee table.  
"Yes, but I could have woken you up, I just didn't because you're awkward like this." Chuckling, I take the blanket from them.

"Seriously, though, you need to get up." I let my expression fall to a blank one again, for some reason I wanted to get in early, or at least on time, considering Pidge seems to never do that.

"Fine!" Rolling out from underneath my table, they sat up,  
"Did I leave any of my stuff here last time?" They mumble, rubbing their eyes.  
"You have more clothes here than I do, and if you can't find anything you can borrow some of my stuff." Chuckling, I switch on the TV and flick through to Netflix.

"Thanks..." Mumbling tiredly, they wander through to my room, knowing where all my stuff would be. I press play on Bake Off, absent mindedly watching the episode. Attempting to ignore the now insistant growling in my stomach, I waited for Pidge to finish changing so we can get going.

Within a few minutes the growling had got audiablly louder, guess I can't escape it for much longer. Groggily leaning forward to the bowl of popcorn from last night, I ate a few of the stale pieces. It still tasted as nice as it had he previous night, but it was now soft and sticky. Shrugging my shoudlers, I continued eating it. I was hungry, and I wasn't about to say no to popcorn.

Cracking my neck, I heard Pidge returning, sipping at a carton of apple juice.  
"Ew, stop, that's discusting." They cringe as they flick my ear. At this I crack my back, knuckles and wrists until they were frowning at me.  
"At least I know I won't get arthritis." They chuckle, as they continue to sip at the drink in their hand.

"That's not true." I roll my eyes, picking my shoes up from the floor a tugging them on. Walking past them, I went to get my own drink from the fridge, hearing them speak up behind me.  
"We're out of apple juice." Chuckling, they take another sip of their juice.

"I see that. I guess I'll just get water." Filling up a bottle, I take a sip, turning off my TV and grabbing my keys. I yawn as I nod for Pidge to hurry up so we could get to work on time. They complied, stepping out of the door ahead of me, waiting for me to lock the door. I did so, yawning slightly as we make our daily treck to work.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so this was uneventful but there will be stuff next chapter and im sorry for the irregular updates 
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Lance's POV 

I nudge the employees entrance door open enough for me to fit through, shutting it after me. Shaking my hips to Shakira playing in my earphones as I made my way to the bar, barely paying attention to the anything around me. 

"Lance!" I stop in my tracks as I hear my name being called. It was then I noticed the beam in front of me. I chuckle lightly, rubbing the back of my neck as I spot Keith staring disapprovingly at me.  
"You're going to get yourself killed one day if you don't start paying attention to things." He rolled his eyes at me as he took as seat on the bat side. 

"Yeah, yeah Mullet..." I glance away in an attempt to hide my blush.  
"So... About last night..." I utter, knowing it need to be spoken about but not knowing how to do it.

"I'm fine, or will be, but that doesn't matter right now." He finished with a dry fake smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
"I'm here if you need to talk, just know that." I gave him a genuin warm smile

"You're the fourth person to tell me that now, I'm fine." I could tell he was lying, but he was also getting annoyed so I decided not to push it any further.  
"Okay..." I mutter, sitting on a stool a few down from where he was on the counter top. 

"Hey, Lance, Keith? Can I talk to you?" I hear Shiro's voice bouncing off the walls, in a room this size it seemed impossible to know where he was.  
"Sure." Keith called back, hopping off of the side and nodding for me to follow him, apparantly he knew where he was. 

He led us up a flight of stairs a few metres away from the bar, towards what looked like an office. Pushing the door open ahead of him, he stepped in without knocking. I followed in shortly after. 

"Take a seat." He stated, does this guy ever show emotion? We did, Keith slumping back slightly in his seat and me sitting straight as I board.  
"So, sadly, Charlie got food poisoning last night and threw up this morning, so I told him bot to come in." He leant against his desk as he spoke, looking between the two of us.

"What's that got to do with us?" Keith raised an eyebrow, sitting forward.  
"I need Lance to stand in for him on the poles tonight, Keith, I need you to show him the ropes. Is that okay with you Lance?" He turned to me and I dumbly nodded, looking to Keith, who was looking confused. 

"Don't I get a say in this? And anyway, last night was the first time in months I'd done the poles, wouldn't Pidge be much better at this kind of thing?" Keith leant forwards, almost at the edge of his seat.  
"No, and also no, Pidge is busy today, and besides, you've been here longer." He stated blandly, beginning to go through a pile of papers on his desk. 

"Fine, c'mon Lance, you've got alot to learn." Keith stood up, gesturing for me to go ahead of him. I did so, leaving the room, still accepting what was happening. I was going to be pole dancing, me. Lanky, scrawny, clumsy me? 

There is no way this could go well, no way at all. I can barely walk straight and keep my balance, let alone pole dance and try and stay moderatly stable. Who would even want to watch someone like me on stage? I've got two left feet and no matter what I seem to do, I alway inexorably fail.

Rubbing my eyes, I follow Keith back stage, noticing every way we were different. He had muscle, I didn't, at all. He was smart, I deffinatly wasn't. And most of all, he knew what he was doing and could do it well, and as for me, I have no clue what I'm even expected to do, let alone do it. 

I was so caught up in my own train of thought I failed to notice that Keith had drawn to a stop, sending me plumeting into his back.  
"S-sorry." I utter, taking a step back. 

"It's fine, just be careful." He sighed, beginning to pull open drawers. I nod gently, standing awkwardly besides him as he continued to rifle through the drawers. After a moment, he span around, shoving a pile of black and blue clothes towards me. 

"The changing rooms are on the next floor, but the toilets are just over there, it's alot closer." He gestured to the doors just a few metres away. I nod in resonse, making my way through the doors, the dingey smell of anti-bacterial hitting my nose. Closing the door, I scruntch me nose up, beginning to pull my shirt over my head. Leaving it on the sink side, I pull the one I was given, warming up to the fabric. 

It was a plain blue shirt, skin tight and pretty damn cold to wear. I shivered lightly as I tugged off my shoes and jeans and pulled on the shorts. They weren't short-shorts, but the were fairly short. I'm not suprised though, they're Keith's and he's quite a bit smaller than me. 

I hop back into my trainers, stepping back and looking at my relflection. If anyone else had been here I would have pulled up my confidant facade and pretended that the scars littering my thighs, stomach and arms weren't there.

Leaning against the sink, I let out a juttering sigh.  
"I can't go out like this..." I mumble, rubbing my face.  
"Can't go out like what?" I heard a reply tang off the bathroom walls as I shot my gaze up to meet Keith's. I immediatly stand up straight, holding my arms over my stomach. Let's just hope he doesn't notice my thighs. 

"No-nothing." I try and pretend like hat didn't happen as I begin the bundle up my clothes from the sides, folding them neatly in my arms. I nottice how he was wearing similar clothes to me but in red.  
"Well, I don't believe you, there is something up. I'll get it out of you the easy way or the hard way, so you might as well just say it. This is the easy way remember." He rose an eyebrow as he took a step closer to me, crossing his arms. 

"It's nothing, seriously." I lie again, covering up my stomach again. Keith took three steps closer, meaning he was now barely an inch away from my face. 

"The hard way it is then..." He uttered, grabbing both of my wrist. I felt myself being backed up against the wall, gulping heavily. The cold tile pressed against my back, my hands being pinned either side of me. His face was only a few centermetres away from mine, raising an eyebrow, he grew ever so slightly closer. 

"Are you going to tell me now?" He smirked, glancing all accross my face. I shook my head slightly, I wasn't going to just tell him that, or anyone for that matter.  
"Lance, we don't have the time for this, just tell me." He frowned, tilting his head. 

Don't tell him. Do not tell him. 

"Uh, I-I... Uhm, I do-don't know ho-how to say i-it." I glance away, uttering what I said.  
"Lance, tell me. We need to hurry up." He stated, catching my gaze. I sigh lightly, chewing on my lip. 

"I... There... There are certain things on my body that I don't want to particularly show off." I spoke slowly, thinking over ever word as I said them.  
"Oh, I'm sorry but the clothes we have to wear are fairly revealing. I don't really want to wear them either but we have to or we'll over heat, and no one wants to see someone pole dancing in a jumper and jeans, covered in sweat." He shrugged, gesturing to his own attire that seemed to be more revealing than mine. 

I sigh gently, noticing our situations were just a little different. He realised this, offering me a weak smile as he uttered to me.  
"How about you tell me what we can do to make it a bit better if possible?" I dug through my mind for an answer, only one thing coming to mind. 

"Do you have any makeup?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Lol its crap, i cant write, hows your day been?Good evening
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


End file.
